1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server cabinet.
2. Description of Related Art
Switches are provided for exchanging information in a server cabinet. Front ends of the switches are generally screwed to the cabinet. In transport, rear ends of some long switches shake easily, thus, the screws in the front ends of the switches may be loosened.